The Final War of the Sorcerors
by Watcher
Summary: Ringbearers have left middle earth for the Havens but the dark lord has not been destroyed. He lives on in the Twenty first century and in middle earth. Are the Two are linked? Gandalf sends four of his trusted to Hogwarts on a mission for Harry Potter.
1. Default Chapter

**The Final War of the Sorcerers**

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters are from books by JK Rowling and JRR Tolkien and are not owned by me in any manner. I have created storyline and the few characters I invented belong to me. This is not meant to and cannot create any monetary profit for me the penniless watcher.

I thought this story up while thinking of the stories by the two great fantasy writers.  I have this story planned.   I like stories, which are fast paced and am going to make this one fast paced too.  The elves were fleeing middle earth for the Havens what happens now.  The ring bearers have been forced to leave for the havens but evil has not been destroyed. It lives on in the form of Lord Voldermort in the Twenty first century.  The creatures of middle earth are still plagued by evil. An epic battle awaits.  Gandalf the white has a prophecy and he sends four creatures on a mission.  Sorcery & bravery; love & adventure all have a place in this final battle. The Final war of the sorcerers.

________________________________________________________________________

The Final War of the Sorcerers Chapter 1:  Pebbles 

The ship was pure white in color and occupied by four strange creatures. It glided silently over the calm waters of the Great Lake. The Giant Squid itself felt the queerness of these travelers in its domains and refused to emerge from the depths of the dark waters of the moonless night.  The ship seemed to be made of an iridescent material.  Its occupants too wore pure white cloaks. The all had their hoods drawn and it was impossible to recognize them for what they were, except for the fact that a strange sixth sense warned you of queerness & power of these occupants.  Two of these occupants seemed to be speaking in a strange and ancient tongue, which would be incomprehensible to you; but for me 'watcher', who shall narrate to you this great tale, an epic in the history of mankind and numerous other creatures of this universe and of the other.

It is difficult to comprehend how a ship with four people could lead to such earth shaking happenings but then a mere pebble may start an avalanche.  The occupants though were not completely aware of this fact and were at this moment discussing in not so polite terms the sanity of the trip.

" It was never a good idea I say to travel in water. It wasn't for nothing that my ancestors forbade anything to do with aquatic traveling " said Bingo Hamfast. Bingo was a third generation descendant of Sam Gamgee and held his ancestors beliefs in high regard. The very fact that they had been unable to locate their destination for almost 3 hours had added more conviction to his beliefs. 

" Patience. Patience, Master Hamfast this is exactly where the old maps say we will find the castle" said Glendale the elf in an attempt to pacify the Petrified Hobbit.  Her words had little effect as the hobbit continued his rant of the complete folly of attempting the trip.  The remaining two occupants exchanged bemused glances. They looked exactly the same right down to the last hair of their pointy beards. They were twins and they were dwarves.  Their names were Thor & Bror. 

" Ah! There it is the Castle of Hogwarts and our destination," said Glendale whose keen sight had caught the looming Castle of Hogwarts far in advance of her fellow travelers. 

Not very far off from the ship, Harry Potter lay on his bed, in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, spending his first night back at school, brooding over the events of the day and over the summer. 

 He had spent the early days of summer in his cramped room at Five Privet Drive, crying over the loss of his godfather, Sirius, the nearest thing to the Family he had never known.  He had been plagued by bouts of self-recrimination only to be comforted through the many letters written to him by his friends & well-wishers.  Minister Fudge's acceptance of the return of Voldermort had removed the faintest of needs of Voldermort to lay low and he had launched random attacks across the length & breadth of Europe. The Aurors who had been fed with false sense of security had been ill prepared to meet the challenge. The Order of Phoenix had also swung back into action and reports of battles between the two fronts appeared almost daily in the Daily Reporter. 

Suddenly one fine morning Dumbledore had turned up at Privet Drive to take him to Number Twelve Grimmauld Palace. It was only later that Harry learnt that the house was now his property as Sirius had so wished in his will.  The bureaucratic functioning of the ministry had meant that it had taken them more than half the summer to transfer it to his name officially.  Harry was still not allowed to take part in any of the activities of the Order and he had spent a most uneventful summer while the whole world around him was in chaos.  

On his first day back at Hogwarts he saw the results of Voldermort campaign first hand. The reign of terror had begun and the dark lords power increased with every passing day. Colin Creevy had been killed in one such freak attack.  The list also included seven other students from all the houses. An Equal number of students had lost one or both their parents. In a final personal blow Bill Weasley had been killed while working under cover for the ministry.  The Sorting had been a sordid affair with the hat singing a particularly mournful song. The usual gaiety had been conspicuous by its absence and the usual house rivalries had been forgotten, though certain Slytherins like Malfoy who were feeling incredibly confident and belligerent given the success of the Dark Lord made snide comments. Harry wondered how many more loved ones would he loose to the darkness.

With such dark thoughts in mind Harry had found sleeping difficult.  The strict curfew at night had meant he was not allowed to go outside to clear his thoughts.  He stood by the window to get some fresh air and there he saw it, the iridescent ghostly white ship gliding towards Hogwarts from the Great Lake. He saw that it docked and four figures in white emerged from it. They hesitated for a few moments before disappearing into the forbidden forest.  The ship too had completely disappeared the next moment. Harry rubbed his eyes and wondered whether he had been dreaming.  His first instinct was to wake up Prof. Dumbledore and inform him about the intruders but the calmness of the lake betrayed his instincts and he shrugged off the thought

The sun shone brightly through the window. Harry woke up; blinked and smiled it was a beautiful day.  There wasn't inkling in the atmosphere around him that the Dark Lord has spread such terror in the wizarding world. Ron had left for breakfast. And the dorm was empty. Harry's thoughts went back to the events of the last night as to the reason he had slept late. He shrugged it off, and proceeded after freshening up for breakfast. The atmosphere in the hall was subdued. Hermione brought in the timetable but today even she wasn't her usual enthusiastic self on the first day of lectures.   

The first lecture was care of dangerous magical creatures (The newly christened name) with Hagrid. The normally boisterous Giant had a grim expression on his face.  The students waited with baited breath for Hagrid to unleash whatever monstrosity he had in store with him.  Hagrid beckoned the kids to come with him to the outskirts of the forbidden forest where there were a number of cages. None of these seemed big enough to hold a monstrosity that the students expected. Hagrid opened one of them and scuffled with something inside to chain it.  

It was a large wolf, with lidless yellow eyes, long pointy fangs and drool hanging from its open mouth. It watched Harry unblinkingly as if measuring him up. Harry could almost sense that the creature could think and would come up with a devious plan to attack him the minute he let his guard down.  As if to corroborate what Harry said the wolf tried to pounce on him but the leash tightened as Hagrid held on to it with obvious effort.  AS Harry looked at it some form of silent communication seemed to pass through both of them. It was as if the wolf was saying it had not tried its best to escape and this was only a feint and Harry shouldn't take it lightly. Given a better chance it could prove far more dangerous.  Harry shuddered, shook his head and looked up at Hagrid who was now tying the wolf's leash to the cage bars.  The students gathered in a wide semi-circle making sure they were out of the wolf's reach. 

Hagrid looked grim as he spoke, "Does anybody now what this creature is?"

Malfoy sniggered "What is this a kindergarten lesson. W for Wolf" 

The rest of the Slytherins sniggered while most of the others had confused expression on their face. Unlike the Slytherins they didn't think that Hagrid was stupid, eccentric perhaps but not stupid. 

"Unfortunately, this isn't one, Malfoy, because these creatures aren't wolves, not normal wolves anyways, these are Wargs. They do bidding of the Dark Lord. They are far more dangerous and devious then Wolves, who are their far inferior cousins. Most importantly they have a mind of their own. They don't attack like normal creatures. They plan and attack. Their lack of size is compensated by their deviousness.  It is said, they can communicate with the dark lord. Be careful of what you speak in front of these creatures. They have been, historically, used as spies.  Their bite is poisonous and not many have survived an attack by a pack of Wargs.  Does anybody know how to defeat them?" Hagrid inquired. His expression had remained serious throughout the lecture.

No one was surprised when Hermione put her hand up.  

" You should kill the leader of the pack to defeat them. As long as he is alive the pack will continue to fight you. You need to strike at its heart to kill it the only place where it is vulnerable."

Hagrid looked a bit surprised at the answer. He had clearly not been expecting an answer, even from Hermione.  

" Yes, correct.  You will, however, never find a dead body of a Warg. This is because in many ways they are mere shadows of the dark lord himself and as soon as they are killed their bodies evaporate into smoke.  It is most difficult to capture them alive and few have tried it, until now."  Hagrid said motioning towards the large Warg he had tied to the cage and who was now calmly watching them as if its shroud of secrecy had been unraveled. 

The remaining part of the lecture was spent in understanding how to distinguish the leader from the rest of the group and understanding how Wargs had attacked people historically. 

The Slytherins had shut up after they had learnt about the danger the creatures posed and most of them had retreated silently to the back of the crowd. Hagrid made the students wear special types of robes to protect them against any bites and he made each one of them distinguish the leader from a pack of Wargs he had kept in a shed. 

All of a sudden the Warg tied to the cage started to pull at the leash. It let out an eerie howl and as if to respond to it the Wargs in the shed started howling and grew frantic in an attempt to escape out of the shed. The Warg seemed to sense something in the Forbidden Forest and was trying to move away from it.  It almost broke the leash in the process.  Every hair on Harry's body stood on end on hearing the howl.  In some ways it was similar to dementors but this one filled people with a senseless fear.   Then, the spell was broken and all of them stopped howling as abruptly as they had begun and the students started running towards the castle as if a dam had burst. Harry was the first one to regain his senses. He immediately ran towards the shed to see if everyone was okay.  Hagrid emerged from the shed carrying a pale-faced Ron. Harry ran up to him, horror struck.   He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't find words.

" Don't worry Harry it didn't bite him he was just too close to the howls and it affected him.  Believe me he will be okay." Hagrid said looking at the expression on Harry's face.

Hermione emerged behind him and, from her expression, it seemed clear that she didn't trust Hagrid's judgment in this.

"Mobilocorpus!" She said pointing her wand at Ron's prostrate form "We need to take him to the hospital wing, quickly."  

Madam Pomfrey fussed around over Ron, muttering to herself all the time.  She fed him a dreamless potion and shooed Harry and Hermione out of the room.

Harry went to his dorm lost in thought and worried for his best friend.  Harry learnt later that contrary to popular opinion it wasn't Hagrid who had put these creatures in the curriculum.  It was Prof. Dumbledore who had done so.  Hagrid new how dangerous these creatures could be and that was why he had been worried. Where had he gotten hold of them in the first place and why would Dumbledore put the students in such a danger?  Maybe he thought the creatures couldn't harm the students in captivity. Hagrid had looked reasonably in command till the moment when the Warg outside had started howling. Harry dropped off into a troubled sleep wondering what thing in the forbidden forest had scared even a Warg so that it should try to flee from it.  Did Hagrid or Dumbledore have something even more dangerous in the forbidden forest?

**Watchers Note:** At last I have made a start in telling you this story. Tell me how you feel about this. Please Review or email your opinions. Would you like to read the whole story? What changes would you want? Click on the button below and send me your opinion. 


	2. Chapter 2: Glimpses

**The Final War of the Sorcerers**

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters are from books by JK Rowling and JRR Tolkien and are not owned by me in any manner. I have created storyline and the few characters I invented belong to me. This is not meant to and cannot create any monetary profit for me the penniless watcher.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2:  Glimpses**

The sky was overcast. The wind was howling through the jungle and a thick mist seemed to be developing, as the atmosphere got progressively colder. He did not recognize the place. Even the trees were of an unknown variety; still he kept walking through the rough path cut through the jungle. It was as if his feet wouldn't stop, wouldn't listen to him. 'Is that so?' he thought angrily 'I will fly then' he leapt out of the woods towards the sky and it was as if the sky rushed towards him. The next moment he could see the jungle way below him. A gurgling river made an arching crown over the forest.  Some where far beyond, he could see smoke and a large fire. It seemed as if volcanoes had erupted all around him covering the land with layers of thick black ash. He looked back at the river and the next moment he was pulled into the water. He was swept away with the brisk current.  The river swerved through the land and he could see ruins. Ruins of a once mighty castle, great stone statues, quaint little villages devastated & abandoned, and trees brutally torn and burnt. 

The current swept him further ahead into a land of absolute nothingness. The land where he had seen the huge fires, only charred remains were left as a clue that some time back life had existed there.  The sky turned blood red and he saw a huge army, an army of the foulest of creatures ever known to mankind.  Trolls & Orcs, Wolves & Ravens, Dementors & wraiths, hooded humans with wicked looking battle-axes; all of them dressed in black.  They were all standing still as stone statues carved in the mountainside. He turned his head to look at the other side of the river and he saw people going about their daily menial chores, children playing in the sand, women watching over them, men plough the fields and tinker about in their little factories.  He looked again and he could make out faces; faces of people he knew, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius..' All of them seemed completely oblivious to the great army standing so near them. Then suddenly a deafening laughter broke out from nowhere and Harry saw a dark black skull floating under the blood red sky. This seemed to put life into the army and it started marching. Harry tried to scream but no voice came out of his throat. 

When all seemed lost a giant figure broke out of the earth. He was dressed in pure white robes and had a flowing beard. He held a long white staff in his hand. The figure kept on growing as if reaching out towards the sky. It became so overwhelming that Harry didn't feel it would stop.

He woke up with a gasp. His whole T-shirt was wet with perspiration and clung to his chest.  He struggled with his breathing for sometime before collecting himself enough to reach out for his glasses. If Ron had been in the next bed he would have woken up hearing the loud gasps for air. However he was sleeping soundly in the Hospital Wing under the care of Madam Pomfrey.  Harry clambered out of his bed and fumbled inside his trunk for a new T-shirt. He moved towards the window to catch some fresh air and cool off.  A small crescent shaped moon spread a dreamy white light across the school grounds. The sky was full of stars and Harry was sure that this was the type of night when the centaurs did all their stargazing.  This thought subconsciously made him look at the forbidden forest; 'perhaps he would get a glimpse of the centaurs'.  There half in the shadows he could see the cages of the Wargs.  They seemed to be very silent at the moment.  He caught a glimpse of somebody running across the school grounds. He rubbed his eyes to clear any cobwebs. Unmistakably there was somebody in the grounds. Harry caught glimpses of the person when he moved out of the shadows.  Harry wasn't even sure it was a 'he' but he assumed so. The figure disappeared behind the cages of the Wargs. 

Harry panicked as if the Wargs were let loose there would be chaos. Perhaps somebody in the school was doing the bidding of the dark lord.  He immediately grabbed his firebolt from his still open trunk and jumped out of the window.  He swooped in on the cages his wand ready in his right hand. There was a strange eerie silence around the cages.  Harry again caught the glimpse of someone entering the forbidden forest.  He rushed in after him.  The forest was dark. The moonlight could not find its way through the thick canopy of trees.  Harry stumbled along the rough path. 

"Lumos" he murmured as he quietly made his way into the forest.  He had long ago lost sight of the man.  Unwittingly however he continued down the path. In ten minutes he was completely unsure as to which part in the forest he was in or where he was headed.  Just then..

" Ah! You rotten bundle of roots! There is no way your are going to get us."

" Yes we will cut you to tiny little pieces and burn you in the fire of Mount Doom" Two gruff little voices spoke. The second one seemed to be a bit muffled.  

Harry stopped with a start and fearing the worst peered out into the small clearing ahead of him. A huge oak tree, which looked like a long lost cousin of the Whoomping Willow, had grabbed somebody in its thin wooden fingers. The tree was slowly crushing it to death.   Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes. The two people were as short as a 10 year old child but amazingly they had beards and moustaches and very gruff voices that could only belong to grown ups.   In fact the face was as big as a grown ups while the rest of the body was short & stocky.

Puzzled Harry looked on for some time, as the one at the bottom, fought the tree.  The tree held the other one even higher where it was impossible for the first one to reach.  He vainly tried to jump up and fight it.  Understanding the futility of the whole process he then went for the huge trunk and started chopping away at the bottom of the trunk.  Harry saw that the tree was too big and by the time it was chopped off, the one already in the oak's grasp would be crushed to death.

Shaking of the stupor, Harry emerged from behind the foliage and pointed its wand at the tree. He threw a few stunners at the Oak but that only managed to infuriate it further and it lunged for Harry. Harry tripped and fell back.  The tree missed him by a bare few inches. This enraged it even more and it bent forward for a final swipe.

Frantically Harry thought of a spell that could hurt a huge Ill-tempered Oak tree.

"Incendio" he shouted and the branch caught fire. 

It immediately let go of the fellow it had in its grasp and started thrashing about. 

"Let's go! Get out of here fast." Harry shouted and all three of them dove to their left as the Oak set the neighboring tree on fire. They continued running through the forest until they came to a clearing in the woods and sat down exhausted from the ordeal.

" What.. Who are you?" Harry mumbled.

 "I am Bror and he is Thor," said one of them.

"And we are Dwarve Princes from the Dwarvian Kingdom of Emerelda.

"Dwarves! Emerelda?" Harry muttered puzzled "I have never heard of this place"

"I am Harry" Harry said putting his hand out for a handshake. The dwarves looked at his hand then looked at each other and exchanged puzzled looks.  One of them, perhaps Thor, leapt up and gave Harry a clap.

Before Harry could fathom the meaning of this he caught a sound in the bushes behind him. Harry turned back to look ready with his wand and after 10 seconds he came face to face with the scowling face of Professor Severus Snape. He was dressed in dark black robes and his greasy black hair hung limply on either side of his pale face giving it an even more sinister appearance. 

His lips were bent back into a sneer, "Harry Potter.  Violation of the curfew hours by any Hogwart student makes him liable to the strictest of punishments and even a possible suspension" he smacked his lips as he said this. 

"Perhaps you have an explanation Mr. Potter as to this nightly sojourn to the Forbidden Forest" he said Icily "Now, wait a minute! Single handedly out to save the wizarding world aren't we? And how do we do it, set half the forest on fire"

"You have been endangering the school by your stupid acts of showing off but this time you have been caught red handed and you shall not escape"

Anger seeped through Harry " Perhaps you should ask these dwarves who were in trouble if there was any other alternative than to set the tree on fire" He motioned and turned back to find nothing but thin air behind him.  Harry turned and looked wildly on either side but no trace of the two dwarves could be found.

" They were here a minute ago, they were being attacked by a large oak tree and the only way to save them was to burn the tree." He mumbled

"Dwarves! That is Hare brained story even by your standard Potter. Even Lockhart would have come up with a better Hero story than that. Perhaps this time Dumbledore would do what he should have done, a long time ago" Snape sneered and led Harry back to Hogwarts through the forest.

Watchers Note:

I am thankful to Quidditchqueen15 'Isabella', Athenakitty, Emerald Skies for their encouraging reviews. This chapter is a bit shorter. Hope you all like it. I currently have no Beta readers so some errors might creep but I am improving with every chapter (at least I hope so!). 

I am not sure if anyone really wants to read Jadushala so I stopped updating it. If you really want to continue reading I will update.


	3. Chapter 3: A verse

Disclaimers: Same as first chapter. (I hate repeating them)  
  
The Final War of the Sorcerers  
  
Chapter 3: A Verse  
  
"I am terribly disappointed in you, Harry" Prof. Dumbeldore's voice was grave. "Did you feel that we would leave the Wargs unprotected & expose the students to any danger?"  
  
"I.. er didn't think about that, sir" Harry said meekly, mentally admonishing himself for his stupidity.  
  
"Didn't think! Harry it is high time you start thinking for your sake & for the sake of people who love you" He said letting out a heavy sigh and, for the first time Harry saw in Dumbeldore an Old weary man; a man who had shouldered burdens too long; a man who was now showing the first signs of tiredness and more importantly, a man who truly cared for him.  
  
Almost an hour had passed since Harry had reached Hogwarts. Snape had brought Harry straight to the principles office. A sleepy Dumbledore, dressed in a dark blue nightgown with big white polka dots, had received them with a bemused expression on his face. Snape had presented his case for Harry's suspension painting a picture where it would seem that everything outside, except Hogwarts, was on fire and if it weren't for him, Harry would have set Hogwarts on fire too. Dumbelore had listened to everything quietly and then sent Snape to wake up the other professors. The sleepy professors had then proceeded on a firefighting mission to the forbidden forest. Harry then explained his own side of the story to the Dumbeldore.  
  
The professor expressed his skepticism at the mention of the violent tree & the dwarf. "Harry never in the century of my life have I heard of dwarves except in some fairy tales. To the best of my knowledge there is no such tree in the forbidden forest or there wasn't until a few months ago when we did our routine inspection. Though I want to believe what you have just said, I find it impossible to do so. I am afraid until & unless you can present me with an iota of evidence that you weren't hallucinating I will have to agree with Prof. Snape that you have crossed the line."  
  
Harry's heart sank as he heard this, of all the people in the world if there was one man who would have believed his story, it was Prof. Dumbeldore. There was a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach and his legs suddenly felt heavy. They refused to carry the burden of the rest of his body. He sat down heavily in one of the old teak wood chairs. A million thoughts passed through his head on the scenarios on his suspension.  
  
"However," Professor Dumbeldore continued after sometime, "if you are saying the truth or what you believed of it, I will not suspend you. You will have to repeat the same thing under a small dosage of Veritaserum, once the professors return." He added much to the relief of Harry.  
  
Almost two hours later since they had left, the professors returned grumpy, ill tempered and covered with black soot from head to toe. Prof. Dumbeldore's presence prevented them from openly venting their thoughts on this overtime duty they were subjected to because of Harry. However from the dark looks they were giving him Harry was sure he hadn't made any new friends. Snape 's pale face didn't betray any emotion, however from his short eager movements it was clear that he was eagerly awaiting Harry's suspension. He did fly into a rage, a few moments later, on learning of the Professors plan for Harry. His protests were however cut short by an "I have decided" look from the ageing wizard. The bigger Irony of the moment was the fact that it was Snape who, credit to his potions expertise, administered a small portion of Veritaserum under which Harry repeated his story.  
  
Many of the professors who were listening to the story for the first time had Incredulous look on their faces. Snape did gather some consolation from this fact as most of the teachers presented their disbelief to Harry's story.  
  
A grim faced Dumbeldore, however, paid absolutely no attention to their mutterings.  
  
"Well, that settles one thing, that Harry is not lying. This is at least what he thought he saw. But since he has by his own admission broken the curfew and set fire to the trees, he will have to serve detentions with Hagrid everyday from tomorrow and plant the trees to replace the one's he burnt. Hagrid will supply him with Super Sprout Seeds for this purpose" Dumbeldore ordered, signaling the end of the discussion.  
  
A visibly relieved Harry trudged up the stairs to the dormitory. It was only now that he realised, how tiring the walk in the forest had been. He promptly dropped off to sleep. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning, the first lecture happened to be Potions and Snape was in a dark mood. Harry tried to hide behind the bulk of Crabbe, who had been paired with Neville, and was luckily right in front of him. Harry had been paired with Ron, who had been granted leave by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Ron had slept like a log the whole night under the influence of the dreamless potion. He had heard snatches of conversation about Harry and the fire in the forbidden forest at breakfast. Eager to satiate his curiosity he prodded Harry to come out with the whole story. Just when Harry turned to answer Ron, Neville juggled with a jar of venomous weed extract he was using, and dropped it right into Harry's cauldron. The ensuing explosion splattered a thick green gooey substance on everything in the radius of 6 feet. The only saving grace was that this radius of six meters included Draco Malfoy who now had bright green face to contrast with his blond hair.  
  
"Potter!" barked Snape "Getting a knack at arson, aren't we?"  
  
He continued.  
  
"Perhaps not! It was probably that dwarf who did that or perhaps a conspiring tree tripped you and you had no other option than to burn that cauldron to save the school"  
  
The Slytherins erupted into raptures and even a few Gryffindors had bemused expression on their faces. Harry tried to keep a blank look on his face. There was no point in showing that Snape's comments affected him in any way. He was about to retort back that it was Neville who was responsible but he stopped himself. Snape had never been too kind on Neville either. Silence is the best answer, he decided. This seemed to infuriate Snape further.  
  
"But this is not the principles office. This is my classroom and here you will not get off so easily. Both you and Weasley will clean the whole classroom and serve detentions with Filch for the whole week."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped open on listening to this, even by Snape's standards, this was too harsh a punishment for an accident that had not been caused by them in the first place. Harry looked on defiantly at Snape, collected his books and silently proceeded out of the classroom after his classmates.  
  
"I will get you for this Potter!" Malfoy  
  
"Hey! Crabbe who is this toad with you" Ron answered back.  
  
"Duh! What! Who?" Crabbe said scratching his head  
  
"Don't worry there is a dumb Turkey with him too, shouldn't be too difficult to recognize" Ron added coolly to further infuriate a seething Malfoy as they walked off for the next lecture.  
  
The rest of the lectures were a repetition of similar experiences Harry had in his earlier years. The slytherins made it a point to invoke the previous nights events and pass snide comments at every opportunity they got. The only saving grace was the fact that none of the other teachers showed any anger at the previous nights unusual events and taught their usual boring lectures. Professor Trelawney predicted yet another horrible death for Harry, this time by fire.  
  
As Harry and Ron trudged back to the dorms Hermione rushed in to meet them.  
  
"Harry! wait up! I need to speak with you" Harry stopped and turned around. Hermione skidded to a halt and waited for a minute as she caught her breath.  
  
"Harry can we go somewhere else and speak" she said throwing a meaningful glance towards the students in the corridor. Harry nodded and the three of them trudged down to the school grounds.  
  
The sun had almost completed its daily journey and was slowly withdrawing the light it had so generously poured out at the beginning. A cool breeze swept the grounds and it was perhaps this sylvan atmosphere, which made them keep their silence for quite sometime. For some very obvious reasons, Ron steered them towards the lake, away from the wargs, where they plonked down on the grounds besides some sparse shrubbery.  
  
Hermione was the first to break the silence. "Harry can you tell me about what happened the other night in detail." Harry repeated everything he had seen the other night.  
  
"Harry can you remember anything about the man you were following " Hermione asked.  
  
"What's to remember I am sure it was Snape?" Ron said excitedly  
  
"I am not so sure.. But Snape did come into the forbidden forest awfully quickly after the fire" Harry said perplexed. Harry was still not so sure as to where Snape's loyalty lay but he knew Dumbeldore trusted Snape enough to admit him into the order. Dumbeldore had however erred in his judgement before and Snapes actions did nothing to bely the suspicion.  
  
"Harry do you remember absolutely anything about the person you saw in the night" Hermione asked again  
  
"I don't know. Infact now, I am not even sure whether there was somebody in the woods. I thought I saw a black hooded person near the cages but that's all. The person was already far ahead of me, by the time I reached the grounds and there wasn't much light in the forest to catch a clear glimpse of him" Harry said " I could have even hallucinated the whole thing."  
  
"Harry I believe you. But are you sure what you saw were dwarves" Ron asked scratching his head. "You know there wasn't enough light and those things could have been children with beards or something. You know how Fred and George ended up with beards during the Triwizard cup"  
  
Harry just looked at Ron and turned away "Well if even you think I am making it all up so be it"  
  
"No Harry we believe you" Hermione butted in. She still remembered the way these two had behaved during the Triwizard cup and didn't want a repeat from them.  
  
"You know Harry I have been looking up in the library about dwarves and their fables. There is almost nothing in the section about magical creatures. I found a few stories about dwarves and elves and the like but they were just stories. There seems to be almost no mention of them even in Hogwarts a History. However I found this." she said and pulled out a little red book from her robes and enlarged it with a wave of her wand.  
  
It was a Dark Red book with a black colored binding. The title was written in golden Ink which seemd to have some charm on it as it was shining just as good as new. The book was written in some ancient flowy script which Harry could not decipher.  
  
"What is this seems like some runes," he asked.  
  
"That's it... I know almost all the runes in existence and this is something I have never come across" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"Hermione I know you are a very smart witch but can you be so confident you know all the runes" Ron quizzed with an eyebrow arched in surprise.  
  
"Yes. But that's not it, the first page has this written on it. " She opened the book onto the first page and there seemed to a small verse written in a number of different languages. One of the scripts vaguely resembled English.  
  
"This verse is written in Anglo Saxon and two other scripts I do not know"  
  
"What does it say?" Harry asked  
  
"An act of deceit, a promise broken, splits the two worlds apart  
Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits and Ents sentenced to the middle world  
Wizards remain in the Last world breaking the white power in half  
  
Evil shall reign in both the worlds and I Eleanor narrate the tale before  
we depart"  
  
Hermione read out the words her finger slowly tracing out each word as she translated it. She then arranged her glasses, which had slipped down her nose and looked up Harry. Both Harry and Ron were speechless unable to truly comprehend what the whole thing meant.  
  
"What does it mean? "Harry asked in a low voice almost to himself.  
  
"I don't know but this seems an authentic mention of Elves and Dwarves and some other creatures. The only thing I can understand is that they were split apart due to something" Hermione said  
  
"How do you know this is not just another story?" Ron countered  
  
"I don't. But this book was lying in the Biography section and this script is nothing like what I have ever seen. I don't know but the book seemed to almost lure me to itself and I really don't remember how I found it" Hermione said ardently trying to convince her two friends.  
  
Harry maintained a thoughtful silence while Ron made a few unsuccessful attempts to speak, each time changing his mind at the last minute and stopping short of saying something.  
  
The sun had almost completely left the sky and only a pale orange glow remained in its place. The three friends slowly trudged thought the grounds towards the castle.  
  
Watchers Note: Sorry For taking such a long time to update but I was too busy with to update (don't ask why!) I am going to update a lot quicker over the summer (Promise!). Hope you like the chapter. Thank you for your reviews I hope to continue improving. 


End file.
